


My Sister’s “Boyfriend”

by starsinger



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 21:56:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16250555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsinger/pseuds/starsinger
Summary: Leonard has returned home after a nasty divorce. His sister, Sarah is home for the summer from college, in Iowa. She comes home for her boyfriend, Jim, to meet the family. Don’t own them.





	My Sister’s “Boyfriend”

The loud sounds issuing from his sister Sarah’s bedroom frustrated Leonard. “uh…uh…uh, OOOOOOOOHHHH Jim!!!!” she screamed. Leonard put his pillow over his head. His sister was having sex with her boyfriend, and Leonard was getting frustrated. She came home with a boyfriend from college. Their parents had no problem in putting them in rooms next to each other. She had no problem showing off her tall, blonde, blue eyed, Starfleet Academy Cadet thank you very much, boyfriend, Jim Kirk. Leonard came back with a divorce and a hard on when he met Jim. He was even having dreams about Jim. What happened to Mike? Why did he have such a sadistic sister? What was wrong with him? He vowed to get ear plugs the next day. He got up and took a cold shower.

The next day his mother and sister went out for some shopping. Jim went swimming, in a pair of blue speedos that matched his eyes. Leonard went for a jog. He came back and Jim was SKINNY DIPPING! Leonard took another cold shower.

The next day was Memorial Day, Jim showed up in full dress uniform. He looked handsome and people were swarming all over him and Sarah. They both got more than a few propositions. Mike, Sarah’s ex, was turning green. Leonard took another cold shower. Every night Jim and Sarah were having sex, and Leonard was having a cold shower. Even his mom loved Jim! Life was not fair.

For three weeks this went on. Leonard was very clean, very cold, and very frustrated. Every single night Jim and Sarah were banging it like rabbits. This wasn’t the way it was supposed to go. He should be at home with his wife and young daughter. Instead, he was here, listening to his sister and her boyfriend. But tonight was different. The bedroom next door was quiet. The earplugs weren’t needed. Maybe they’d broken up! Leonard thought hopefully. Leonard got up and walked over to the door and knocked. “Come in,” he heard Jim’s deep voice from inside.

As Leonard entered he noticed Jim was alone in bed reading. “Uh, hi,” Leonard said.

“Hi, Leonard,” Jim replied with a smile setting the book aside. An honest to goodness book! “How are you tonight?”

“I’m…uhm…good,” Leonard replied. Always the suave and debonair man, quick of tongue and wit.

Jim chuckled, “So what brings you to my room?”

“I was curious,” Leonard replied. “You and my sister are usually at it this time of night.”

“Oh, we had a fight today,” Jim said with a shrug. “It happens.”

Leonard cocked his head at Jim who put his hands behind his head and smiled. “It happens? Did you hurt my sister?” he asked jumping to Sarah’s defense.

“No, at least I don’t think I did. You see, we were fighting over who was cuter, you or Mike,” Jim said slyly.

Leonard’s eyes seemed to pop out of his head. “Wait, what? But you two…”

Jim waved his hand as he reached for the remote and turned on the television. It was a porn movie whose male sex god was named “Jim”. The female was exceptionally loud. “This was Sarah’s idea,” Jim said with a shrug.

“So…you think I’m cute?” Leonard asked hopefully. He really didn’t want to think about his sister, ew, thinking he was cute.

“What, you didn’t think I noticed you taking cold showers?” Jim asked with a twinkle in his eye. He patted the edge of the bed. Leonard slowly, almost reluctantly walked over and sat. Jim laid a hand on Leonard’s thigh just below his boxers and left it there. Jim looked down and then looked back up through his lashes.  Leonard slowly leaned forward until his face was inches from Jim’s face, staring into those intensely blue eyes. Jim wriggled an eyebrow, almost as if to say, “What are you gonna do about it?”

“Are you telling me that you aren’t my sister’s boyfriend?” Leonard breathed.

“Yes,” Jim replied and had his breath taken away as Leonard kissed him. Jim wrapped his arms around Leonard’s shoulders and swept him off his feet and next to him on the spacious bed. Jim was stronger than Leonard thought. Although, that could have something to do with his training as a cadet. Jim broke the kiss and looked at him. Leonard stared at Jim, green eyes meeting blue before melting into those blue eyes. One of Jim’s hands slipped under the waist band of his boxers where Leonard hadn’t been touched in weeks if not months and moaned.

“Been a while, has it?” Jim whispered in his ear.

“Yeeees,” Leonard said on a long sigh as Jim climbed from under the covers and let go long enough to pull Leonard’s boxers off of him. Jim wore nothing, and looked even hotter now than he had in the pool. His own length impressive. Jim closed his mouth around Leonard’s cock, causing him to shudder. Jim’s fingers gently squeezed his balls causing his hips to jerk into Jim’s mouth. Jim didn’t stop what he was doing, his mouth bobbed up and down Leonard’s shaft, his teeth occasionally scraping it. The sensations were almost overwhelming as he came strong into Jim’s mouth without warning. Jim simply slipped his entire length into his mouth and let it pour down his throat.

Jim rose to his knees and crawled up beside him and kissed him. Leonard tasted himself in his kiss. “Want to make Sarah jealous?” Leonard asked.

“Naw, she’s gone off to see Mike tonight,” Jim told him. Leonard moaned knowing they could make as much noise as they wanted. Jim pulled himself off Leonard and rolled him over before putting his hand into the nightstand and pulling out a bottle of lube. He liberally coated his hand before wriggling a finger into Leonard’s ass. Leonard shifted his weight as he felt himself getting hard again. Jim’s fingers were deft and practiced as he pushed them inside. He scissored his fingers opening him up even more. Finally, unable to stand it anymore, Leonard pushed himself onto all fours. Cock as hard as it had ever been, Jim took that as a hint as he placed the head of his cock against his entrance. “Ready?” Jim asked softly. Leonard closed his eyes and nodded as Jim pushed himself inside.

Jim went slowly, Leonard could feel him inching his way in, slowly but surely. Leonard bit his lip. The pain and pleasure competing as he felt his muscles stretch and burn around Jim’s cock. Truth be told, he’d never slept with a man, but this was different. His ex-wife had thrown him away and, unknowingly, into the arms of a man. He was suddenly grateful. Jim’s hips nudged his backside as he was completely inside. Leonard blew out the breath he didn’t realize he was holding as Jim pulled out and pushed back in, angling slightly. Leonard realized he was aiming for a specific spot when after two pushes Jim found it. He’d heard from friends about hitting the prostate, but this was the first time he’d felt it. He was unaware of the noises he was making. Jim moaned behind him, bending down to kiss Leonard’s back with soft kisses. He also reached down and played with Leonard’s dick. Leonard arched his back and threw his head back as Jim made him feel better than he had since the divorce. One final thrust and Jim came causing Leonard to follow.

Leonard collapsed beneath Jim who followed. They lay there long moments before Jim slowly got up and went to the bathroom and came back with a wet washcloth and cleaned them both up. Jim then climbed back in bed and turned out the light. “I to back to San Francisco next month, come with me?” Jim asked.

Leonard sighed. He really had nothing here. He was cut adrift without a job, a wife, or a daughter who lived with her mother. San Francisco would be a fresh start. Hell, he might even try for the Academy. “Sure,” he replied.


End file.
